Joker (1966)
Der Joker ist ein wiederkehrender Schurke der Kult-Fernsehserie Batman, die zwischen 1966 und 1968 produziert wurde. Er ist ein wahnsinniger Supergangster aus Gotham und neben dem Riddler, Catwoman und dem Pinguin ein Erzfeind des Dynamischen Duos. Aufgrund seines clownesken Aussehens stehen all seine Verbrechen meist in Zusammenhang mit faulen Witzen und sein vielseitiges Waffenarsenal reicht von explodierendem Konfetti, über verschiedenste Arten von Betäubungsgas, Handflächen-Elektroschockern bis hin zu giftigen Seeigel-Stacheln. Im Spielfilm zur Serie, Batman hält die Welt in Atem von 1966, geht er als Mitglied der "Vereinigten Unterwelt von Gotham" eine Allianz mit dem Pinguin, dem Riddler und Catwoman ein, um in einem heimtückischen Coup die gesamte Welt zu bedrohen. Verkörpert wurde er vom US-amerikanischen Schauspieler und Tänzer Cesar Romero (*1907, †1994). In der deutschen Übersetzung wurde er im Spielfilm von Martin Hirthe (*1921, †1981) und in der Serie von Hans Sievers (*1931, †2012) synchronisiert; in den Animationsfilmen 2016-17 lieh ihm Bodo Wolf (*1944) seine Stimme. Biographie Vergangenheit Joker ist ein wahnsinniger Superschurke, dessen Outfit und Verhalten dem eines Clowns ähnelt. Er spielt der Stadt oft Streiche, in deren Zug er wertvolle Gegenstände stiehlt. Er ist ein Erzfeind von Batman, der ihn schon oft mithilfe seines Allzweck-Gürtels hinter Gitter gebracht hat. Joker ist im Staatsgefängnis von Gotham City gefangen. Während er dort im Hof mit anderen Gefangenen Baseball spielt, sprechen zwei Wachen darüber, dass Joker schon fast rehabilitiert sei. Allerdings erweist sich ihre These schnell als falsch, als einer von Jokers Handlangern den Ball durch einen Sprengsatz austauscht. Als der gegnerische Spieler den Ball trifft, explodiert der Ball und verursacht eine Menge Rauch. Der Joker aktiviert daraufhin eine geheime Sprungfeder, die im Spielfeld verborgen ist, und katapultiert sich damit über die Mauer des Gefängnisses. Gescheiterter Juwelenraub Nachdem Joker die Flucht geglückt ist, wird sofort Batman alarmiert und auf seine Spur angesetzt. Batman erinnert sich daran, dass in einem Museum in Gotham eine Ausstellung eröffnet werden soll, in der die Büsten bekannter Komödianten dargestellt wird. Da der Joker dort keine Büste erhalten soll, geht Batman davon aus, dass Joker dort im Zuge von einem seiner verrückten Verbrechen zuschlagen wird. Als Batman dort ankommt, sieht er zu seiner Überraschung dass doch eine Joker-Büste ausgestellt ist. Da das Museum auf Batmans Geheiß geschlossen wird und Batman davon ausgeht, dass die Büste vom Museum aufgestellt wurde, verlässt er die Ausstellung um mit dem Direktor zu sprechen. Nachdem das Museum geschlossen ist, steigt Joker aber aus der Büste heraus, die sich als hohl entpuppt und die er als Tarnung genutzt hat. Auch die anderen Büsten sind hohl und beinhalten Jokers Handlanger. Die Schurken nutzen nun die Gelegenheit um die Juwelenausstellung in einer Nebenhalle zu betreten und die Juwelen an sich zu reißen. Noch während sie die Juwelen einpacken, erkennt Batman jedoch dass er getäuscht wurde und kehrt mit Robin ins Museum zurück, wo sie den Joker und seine Bande auf frischer Tat ertappen. Joker und die Schurken attackieren Batman und Robin und Batman wird in ein Duell mit Joker verwickelt. Als er gegen eine Wand stößt, stürzt ein Metallschwert auf ihn herab und Batman sackt bewusstlos zu Boden. Auch Robin kann überwältigt werden und Joker befiehlt seinen Leuten, die beiden mitzuschleppen. Unbemerkt kann Batman aber eine Granate mit Lachgas aus seinem Allzweck-Gürtel stehlen, die Jokers Handlanger ausschaltet. Bevor das Gas sich lichten kann, flieht Joker unbemerkt durch eine Luke im Boden. Bevor er verschwindet, schwört er jedoch Rache. Er kehrt in sein Hauptquartier, den Vergnügungspark am Hafen von Gotham City, zurück und überlegt verärgert nach einem Weg, dafür sorgen zu können, dass Batman ihn mit seinem Gürtel nicht immer aufhält. Er entwickelt daraufhin einen eigenen Allzweckgürtel für sich selbst, den er stolz seiner Bande präsentiert. Er beschließt nun, mithilfe des Gürtels ein außergewöhnliches Verbrechen zu vollüben - er will die S.S. Gotham kapern und stehlen, die schon bald in See stechen soll. Vorerst will er aber Batman eliminieren, damit er ihm nicht bei dem Raub dazwischenfunken kann. Im Zuge seines Plans verkleidet sich Joker als Clown bei der Aufführung einer Oper. Als Batman und Joker auftauchen um ihn zu stoppen, wirft Joker ihnen Niespulver ins Gesicht. Da die Oper live übertragen wird, spricht Joker das Publikum an und verrät, dass er im Zuge seines Plans nun Batman und Robin live die Masken abnehmen wird. Nutzung des Allzweck-Gürtels Bevor ihm dies gelingen kann, nutzt Batman aber erneut seinen Allzweck-Gürtel und aktiviert mit einer weiteren Rauchgranate die Sprinkleranlage des Theaters. Zornig entgegnet Joker, dass man Wasser am Besten mit Feuer bekämpft und zieht eine Granate aus seinem eigenen Gürtel. Dieser verursacht genug Rauch, so dass Joker in das Gerüst über die Bühne heraufklettern kann, wo er Gewichte abschneidet und auf Batman hinabstürzen lässt. Als Batman mit einem Batseil hinaufklettert um Joker zu stellen, zückt Joker spezielle Luftschlangen aus seinem Gürtel und wirft sie auf Batman, der so gefesselt wird. Lachend flüchtet Joker, während Robin Batman aus den Luftschlangen befreit. Nach seiner Flucht stürmen Joker und seine Gang ein Fernsehstudio. Joker tötet den Moderator live mit einem Schockhandschuh und behauptet dann höhnisch, dass Batman ihm mit seinem neuen Allzweck-Gürtel nicht mehr gewachsen sind. Batman zieht eine kleine spöttische Show mit seinen Schurken auf, flieht aber bevor die Polizei erscheinen kann um sie zu verhaften. Dennoch kann Batman aus Jokers Show erschließen, dass der Professor Lachbesser sein nächstes Ziel ist, da er gerade mit einer Sammlung seltener Masken aus Afrika zurückgekehrt ist. Als Batman und Robin das Lagerhaus aufsuchen, sehen sie durch ein Fenster wie Joker und seine Handlanger bereits die Artefakte an sich nehmen. Sie stürmen in den Raum, wo es einen weiteren Kampf zwischen den Helden und Jokers Bande gibt. Joker kann Batman zu Boden ringen und dabei heimlich seinen Gürtel mit einem Joker-Gürtel austauschen, bevor er mit seiner Bande die Flucht ergreift. Nun da Batman und Robin wegen ihren Niederlagen gegen Joker zum öffentlichen Gespött geworden sind, fokussieren sich Joker und seine Bande nun auf den Diebstahl des Luxusschiffs. Dieses soll von Batman und Robin getauft werden, Jokers Handlangerin Queenie jubelt ihnen aber eine manipulierte Champagnerflasche unter. Als Batman die Flasche am Schiff anschlägt, strömt ein betäubendes Gas aus welches Batman und Robin scheinbar betäubt. Nachdem die beiden zu Boden gehen, schleppen Joker und seine Handlanger sie davon. Nachdem er Batman und Robin entführt hat, fordert er in einer Fernsehbotschaft, dass man ihm die S.S. Gotham überschreibt, sonst wird er Batman und Robin hinrichten. Bevor etwas passieren kann, springen Batman und Robin aber auf, die zuvor ein Gegengift gegen Jokers betäubendes Gas geschluckt haben. Batman schlägt nun Joker nieder, während sich Robin um den Rest der Bande kümmert. Nachdem die Schurken besiegt sind, werden sie gefesselt und der Polizei übergeben. Erscheinungsbild Der Joker der Serie ist ein großer, schlanker Mann mit weißem Gesicht, dunklen (mit schwarzem Eyeliner nachgezogenen) Augen, grünem Haar, dass in wirren Locken aus der Stirn frisiert ist und einem roten, meist breit grinsenden Mund. Gekleidet ist er in einen magentafarbenen Frack mit dazu passender Weste, Handschuhen und magenta-schwarz-gestreifter Hose. Unter dem Frack trägt er ein grünes Hemd mit schwarzer Halsbinde und seine grün besockten Füße stecken in auf Hochglanz polierten, schwarzen Schuhen. Auftritte In der Serie Der Joker tauchte im Laufe der drei Staffeln umfassenden Serie in zwanzig Episoden auf. * Staffel 1: ** Episode 5 – Die Demaskierung, Teil 1 (The Joker is Wild) ** Episode 6 – Die Demaskierung, Teil 2 (Batman is Riled) ** Episode 15 – Verteufelte Automaten, Teil 1 (The Joker goes to School) ** Episode 16 – Verteufelte Automaten, Teil 2 (He meets his Match, the Grisly Gool) ** Episode 25 – Der Maharadscha von Nimpah, Teil 1 (The Joker trumps an Ace) ** Episode 26 – Der Maharadscha von Nimpah, Teil 2 (Batman sets the Pace) * Staffel 2: ** Episode 55 – Die Zeitmaschine, Teil 1 (The Impractical Joker) ** Episode 56 – Die Zeitmaschine, Teil 2 (The Joker’s Provokers) ** Episode 71 – Die Zodiak-Verbrechen, Teil 1 (The Zodiac Crimes) ** Episode 72 – Die Zodiak-Verbrechen, Teil 2 (The Joker’s Hard Times) ** Episode 73 – Die Zodiak-Verbrechen, Teil 3 (The Penguin Declines) *** Gemeinsam mit dem Pinguin (gespielt von Burgess Meredith). ** Episode 81 – Der Joker lacht zuletzt, Teil 1 (The Joker’s Last Laugh) ** Episode 82 – Der Joker lacht zuletzt, Teil 2 (The Joker’s Epitaph) ** Episode 91 – Meister Joker, Teil 1(Pop Goes the Joker) ** Episode 92 – Meister Joker, Teil 2 (Flop Goes the Joker) * Staffel 3: ** Episode 104 – Heiliges Surfbrett (Surf’s Up! Joker’s Under!) ** Episode 110 – Jokers Lieblingskatze, Teil 1 (The Funny Feline Felonies) ** Episode 111 – Jokers Lieblingskatze, Teil 2 (The Joke’s on Catwoman) *** Gemeinsam mit Catwoman (gespielt von Eartha Kitt). ** Episode 118 – Vorsicht UFO (The Joker’s Flying Saucer) * Gastauftritt: ** Episode 119 – Aus Cassandras Hexenküche (The Entrancing Dr. Cassandra) *** In dieser Episode plant die Schurkin Dr. Cassandra Gothams übelste Ganoven aus dem Gefängnis zu befreien. Unter ihnen der Joker, Pinguin, Riddler, Catwoman, König Tut und Egghead. Keiner der namhaften Schurken wurde von den eigentlichen Darstellern verkörpert, sondern von Doubles bzw. Stuntleuten gespielt und markiert somit das einzige Mal innerhalb der Serie, bei dem Cesar Romero nicht in der Rolle des Jokers zu sehen war. Im Spielfilm * 1966 – “'Batman hält die Welt in Atem'“ (engl.: “''Batman: The Movie''“) ** Gemeinsam mit Pinguin, Riddler und Catwoman (gespielt von Burgess Meredith, Frank Gorshin und Lee Meriwether). Weitere Auftritte * Batman ’66 – 2013-2016 Die dreißigteilige Comic-Reihe von DC ist im Stil der Fernsehserie gezeichnet und beinhaltet auch mehrere Auftritte des Jokers, wobei Wert darauf gelegt wurde, Romeros überschminktes Schnurrbärtchen in der visuellen Gestaltung zu berücksichtigen. * Batman: Return of the Caped Crusaders – 2016 In dem Zeichentrickfilm, in seinem visuellen Stil der Fernsehserie nachempfunden, ist der Joker wie schon seinerzeit im Spielfilm von 1966 Teil des schurkischen Quartetts, bestehend aus ihm selbst, Pinguin, Riddler und Catwoman. * Batman vs. Two-Face – 2017 Zwar hat der Joker in der Fortsetzung zu Return of the Caped Crusaders nur einen Gastauftritt, doch ist er in diesem Abenteuer, neben Riddler, Pinguin, Egghead und Mr. Freeze, nicht unerheblich an der Erschaffung von Two-Face beteiligt und nimmt im Finale an der Versteigerung von Batmans wahrer Identität teil. Sonstiges * Im Gegensatz zu anderen Medien ist über die Herkunft des Jokers in der Serie praktisch nichts bekannt – auch nicht, ob sein bleiches Gesicht nur geschminkt, oder die Folge eines Sturzes in einen Chemikalienbottich ist. Der einzige Hinweis auf seine Vergangenheit stammt von Batman, der erklärte, der Joker sei vor seiner Karriere als Krimineller ein berühmter Hypnotiseur gewesen. * Cesar Romero, der vor allem in den 1930er- und 40er Jahren meist den Typ des romantischen Latino-Lovers verkörperte, legte großen Wert auf sein Image und lehnte es daher ab, seinen charakteristischen Schnurrbart für die Rolle des Jokers abzurasieren. Man versuchte daher, den Bart mit einer dicken Schicht Makeup abzudecken, der insbesondere in Nahaufnahmen aber immer noch gut erkennbar war. Das weiß überdeckte Bärtchen wurde im Lauf der Jahre zum inoffiziellen Markenzeichen des 60er Jahre Serien-Jokers. * Eigenen Angaben zufolge war Cesar Romero sehr unglücklich mit der Perücke, die er als Joker tragen musste. In einem Interview erklärte er, dass die Perücke zu straff war und bei längerem tragen zu heftigen Kopfschmerzen führte. Laut Romero war außerdem der Farbton so unglücklich gewählt, dass die Beleuchter regelmäßig verzweifelten, da die Perücke unter dem Scheinwerferlicht nur selten grün, sondern meist blond, gelb oder gar orangefarben wirkte. * Das Kostüm des Jokers wurde in Anlehnung an die Comic-Version aus der sogenannten “Golden Age“-Ära geschneidert. Allerdings wurde als Basis ein eher fröhlicher magentafarbener Stoff anstelle eines etwas düstereren Lilas gewählt. * Batman-Darsteller Adam West zufolge war die Armbanduhr, die der Joker in der Serie trug, Romeros eigene. Sie war ein persönliches Geschenk an ihn vom Präsidenten von Mexiko. * Das charakteristische Joker-Lachen für die Serie entstand rein zufällig. Kurz nachdem Romero für die Rolle besetzt worden war, sollte er sich mit den Produzenten treffen, um über die Gestaltung des Charakters zu sprechen. Während er wartete, bekam er einige frühe Konzeptentwürfe für mögliche Kostüme zu sehen. Diese erschienen ihm derart albern, dass er spontan in ein verspieltes, schrilles Gelächter ausbrach. Einer der Produzenten hörte ihn und sagte: “Das ist es! Das ist dein Joker-Lachen!“ (“''That's it, that's your Joker's laugh!“). * Romero erklärte, dass das Joker-Lachen, das er so oft von sich gegeben hatte, sein eigenes, natürliches Lachen noch Jahrzehnte nach dem Ende der Serie nachhaltig verändert hätte. * Mit einer Körpergröße von 1,91m war Cesar Romero der größte Live-Action-Joker vor Heath Ledger (1,85m), Jack Nicholson (1,77m) und Jared Leto (1,75m). Galerie JokerBaseball.png|Joker spielt Baseball im Gefängnis JokerWürgtBatman.png|Joker würgt Batman JokerAtmetRauch.png|Batman besiegt Joker mit Gas JokerAufGerüst.png|Joker wird von Batman konfrontiert JokerChampagner.png|Joker vergiftet den Champagner JokerGefangen.png|Joker ist besiegt Joker (1966).png|Joker verspricht eine baldige Rückkehr joker-riddler-1966-promo.png|Hinter den Kulissen: ''Publicity-Foto von Cesar Romero & Frank Gorshin als Joker & Riddler freeze_b-vs-tf_07.png|Batman vs. Two-Face - 2017: Joker ist einer der Hauptbieter bei der Versteigerung von Batmans wirklicher Identität. en:Joker (Adam West Batman) Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:DC Comics-Schurke Kategorie:Batman-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Superschurke Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Verbrecher Kategorie:Dieb Kategorie:Lügner Kategorie:Psychisch krank Kategorie:Arrogant Kategorie:Inhaftiert Kategorie:Betrüger Kategorie:Böses Genie Kategorie:Charismatisch Kategorie:Egoist Kategorie:Ehrenlos Kategorie:Entführer Kategorie:Erzfeind Kategorie:Gangster Kategorie:Geiselnehmer Kategorie:Gierig Kategorie:Gnadenlos Kategorie:Manipulativ Kategorie:Oberschurke Kategorie:Provokant Kategorie:Psychotisch Kategorie:Rachesüchtig Kategorie:Scharlatan